


Oh By the Way I'm Attracted to the Lizard Guy

by Mothmeme



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmeme/pseuds/Mothmeme
Summary: Julian, his friends, and a drunk confession.(Something I found on my google drive that I forgot about.)





	Oh By the Way I'm Attracted to the Lizard Guy

Julian was drunk when it slipped out. It was just him Miles, and Jadzia, hanging out in his quarters. He and Miles had been reenacting another battle in the holosuites that afternoon, and with Kira over at the O’briens that night to do some bonding with Keiko and the kids, Julian put it upon himself to invite Miles over for some drinking so he wouldn't be bothering them. Jadzia had come into the picture when they bumped into in their way there. She had expressed the desire to spend some time with her friends, so of course she had been invited along.

The night started out with talking. Mostly about their holosuite simulation, work, and Miles’ family. They had somehow gotten to the topic of aesthetic preferences. Julian, being somewhat less sober than Miles and Jadzia at this point, had brought up Garak without a thought. It came tumbling out of his mouth with no filter.

“A man I can appreciate is.. I like smiles and beautiful eyes.. Soft hair.. A sense of humor.. A good arse never hurt anyone…. Pretty much Garak!”

Julian then covered his mouth with his hand.

Miles just blinked up at him from his haphazard spot on the couch. He took another drink and didn't say anything. Jadzia, on the other hand, started giggling, falling to her side and onto Miles’ lap.

Julian then tried to cover his whole face, failing to cover his embarrassed flush.

“Oh my god.”

“Garak? Really, Julian?” Miles asked incredulously.

He didn't seem too hung up on the man thing. No, he was focusing on the Garak part. Why did Julian have to say that? Why did Miles have to fixate on that detail? Why?

“Oh my gooood.” Was all he could verbally provide to his friend.

Jadzia pulled herself together, taking in some really deep breaths. She leaned over Miles’ shoulder to supportively pat Julian on the shoulder with a laughter-drunk smile. Their mutual friend looked a little bit tired of her being on top of him, so she plopped back into her spot.

“Don't worry, Julian.“ She said. “We can keep a secret.”

“You're a gossip is what you do.”

She gasped, dramatically holding a hand to her stomach where her symbiote was. Miles started rubbing his head like he was already dealing with a hangover, and Julian curled up on the couch, hoping to disappear in the folds.

“You wound me! I thought we were friends!” Jadzia said.

Miles groaned.

“I thought you trusted me!” She continued in faux outrage.

“Not as far as I can throw you…” Julian mumbled.

Jadzia only snorted. She knew that Julian wasn't actually much stronger than a non augmented human, and he was stick thin. Julian would snap like a twig if he tried to toss her.

“Sooo, Garak, you said? You have got to tell us more now.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Miles just leaned back, likely wishing that he opted to deal with the awkwardness of being a fifth wheel at home, rather than dealing with the awkwardness of his friend apparently having a thing for a certain cardie spy.

“Jadzia.” Julian hissed.

“Can't you just let it go?” Miles said, not wanting to hear any of it.

“No way! C’mon, tell us all about it!” Jadzia insisted.

“No.”

“How do you know his hair is soft?”

**Author's Note:**

> unedited


End file.
